


why i borrow your lipstick so often

by macdonalds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Feelings, half pesterlog, no game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdonalds/pseuds/macdonalds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget those amigoooos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you can have it

"Your sister is pretty cool," Meenah says, trying not to fuck up the atmosphere by hitting on her best friends sister.

"What?" Aranea snorts, looking at Meenah.

"So, the other day I was talkin' to Porrim and she--"

"No thank you, let's not talk about this. I'd rather talk about the crush you have on my little sister," Aranea says, pulling off a poker face. Damnit.

"The fuck you talkin' about?" Meenah pretends to laugh, all that comes out is a strained chuckle.

Aranea gets up off of the floor and sits on a chair that's opposite of her mirror. She sighs and motions for Meenah to come over. Meenah awkwardly scoots towards Aranea, still sitting on the carpeted floor.

 

Before Aranea could speak, Vriska bursted into the room and began to yell.

"What the actual fuck? I can't find my blue lipstick--" Aranea stops her from finishing her sentence, gets up, pushes her out of her room, closes the door, and locks it as Vriska screams absurd cuss words from the other side.

"Why?" Aranea mentally facepalms, looking at Meenah.

"Why what?" Meenah knows what Aranea is talking about, but pretends like she doesn't. 

"Is it in your pocket?" Aranea raises a thin eyebrow and sighs. Meenah shrugs.

"You'd better give it back to her." 

"Fuck, fine. I will. Later though." Meenah says the last part quietly.

"I'll totally tell her you have a crush on her." Aranea says cheekily.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck you." Meenah get's up and signals for Aranea to move out from in front of the door, which was weird because she locked the door. Why stand in front of it?

Vriska's shouting had died down and she probably wasn't even there anymore. Meenah unlocked the door and went to Vriska's room. She looked at the door that had a  
(terribly) hand drawn skull on it.

Without knocking Meenah entered Vriska's room and took a deep breath.

"Yo," Meenah said to a very pissed off Vriska.

"Hello." Vriska huffed.

"Took yo' lipstick." Meenah threw the small case of lipstick at Vriska, not to her, AT her. With grace, the black cased lipstick hit Vriska right in her left eye.

Meenah could only watch as Vriska rubbed her eye.

"What.  
The.Fuck." Vriska drew out, looking at her lipstick that had gone missing a week ago.

"Pretty color dude. Dunno if I'm inta' makeup though." Meenah shuffled out of Vriska's room.

"You can have it if you want!" Vriska screamed from her room. Meenah went back in slowly, looked at Vriska and blinked.

"Nah, I gotta go. I'll message ya' when I get home."


	2. can not pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom.

Meenah: sorry bout your eye  
Meenah: 38(  
AG: It's fine.  
AG: Why did you have my lipstick in the first place?  
Meenah: uh  
Meenah: i needed it  
Meenah: for somefin  
Meenah: somefin  
AG: W8.  
AG: Why didn't you just ask?  
Meenah: ugh  
Meenah: i didnt wanna  
Meenah: bother ya  
AG: I see.  
Meenah: fuck im gonna be honest here and say this aint the first time ive borrowed your shit  
AG: You've 8een stealing my stuff?  
AG: ........  
Meenah: ye  
Meenah: and   
Meenah: im sorry  
Meenah: and not steal  
Meenah: borrow  
AG: Right.  
Meenah: arent you gonna lecture me   
AG: Hahahahahaha.  
AG: Why would I?  
Meenah: cuz ive been stealin your shit wtf  
Meenah: do ya think this shit is creepy or nah  
AG: Not really. I find it flattering.  
AG: ::::)  
Meenah: so you dont think its creepy as fuck  
Meenah: like ive been comin into your room   
Meenah: and stealin shit  
Meenah: remember all of those times i slept over   
Meenah: i used to sneak into your room and steal shit like a mother fucka  
Meenah: stealthy as fuck  
Meenah: bitch  
Meenah: 38)  
AG: I am a heavy sleeper, Meenah.  
AG: If you were a dragon and went through my stuff, I still wouldn't have noticed!  
Meenah: wha  
Meenah: no  
Meenah: i am the stealth master dont get it all wrong  
Meenah: stealth is my middle name dude  
Meenah: aint no one stealthier than me  
AG: May8e.  
AG: 8y the way, do you have anything that 8elongs to me at the moment?  
Meenah: nah  
AG: Are you sure?  
Meenah: nah  
AG: What do you have?  
Meenah: lets see have like 4 of your shirts  
Meenah: a couple hair ties  
Meenah: aaaaaaand like  
Meenah: a few strands of your hair  
Meenah: nothin much  
AG: Wow.  
AG: Why?  
Meenah: isnt it obvious  
AG: Not really.  
Meenah: remember the time i leaned into ya  
Meenah: and then said you had somefin in your eye  
AG: Oh........  
AG: Yes?  
Meenah: i was gonna kiss ya  
Meenah: and then i pussied out brooooooo  
AG: I thought you were going to kiss me, actually.  
AG: I wish you did.  
AG: ;;;;)  
Meenah: gimme kisses next time  
AG: May8e.  
Meenah: ok  
Meenah: if you dont  
Meenah: ill just steal em too


End file.
